A reason to live
by Aquablue12
Summary: Yuka disappears after another earthquake makes her fall into a pit and Satoshi loses his reason to live and the darkening comes to take his life. Can Yoshiki give him another reason? Yoshiki X Satoshi and maybe other pairings NOT A ONESHOT, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY CHAPTERS TO DO, SO SORRY. Chapters get updated! I don't own corpse party, Team GrisGris does!
1. Falling in the black

"B-big brother…Yuka is not sure about this….what if I fall?"

"don't worry Yuka, I am right here, you won't fall"

Yuka was trying to cross a hole on a flat piece wood that linked in side to the other, with the help of her big brother Satoshi of course

Satoshi and Yuka were busy trying to figure out a way to escape this dreaded school that they were trapped in after performing the Sachiko ever after charm, when they ran into Yoshiki, who was looking for Ayumi who was separated from him after the another earthquake from appeasing the ghost children That were keeping them all separate from the rest of the people who came here

But even though they can see each other there was a huge hole in the ground making it impossible to cross

But Yoshiki found a piece of wood big enough to wedge in the hole that made crossing possible without falling down and getting hurt

The board fitted in perfectly and didn't wobble

Satoshi had already crossed to the other side, but was waiting on Yuka, who was still crossing

"Your doing great Yuka, Just don't look down okay?" Satoshi encouraged her

"B-But I'm scared…." Yuka sniffed

"your Big brother is there Yuka, so you don't have to worry" Yoshiki told Yuka "he won't let you fall"

Yuka hesitantly took another step and wobbled slightly and let out a gasp before regaining her balance

"_God if your out there, don't let Yuka fall_" Yoshiki in his mind and prayed to whoever was out there that Yuka did not fall,  
because Satoshi cared so much about his little sister and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her in this godforsaken place

But it seemed as if they were not on his side

Yoshiki felt the ground slightly tremble and knew this was the start of another one of those earthquakes and Yuka was still crossing!

"Wah! B-Big bro-Brother!" Yuka cried as her balance started to waver

"Y-Yuka!" Satoshi yelled and reached out his hand to pull her over

But, It was too late

"AHHH!" Yuka's scream cut through the air like a knife and she plunged into the dark abyss

"YUKA!" Satoshi tried to grab her but Failed and Yuka fell out of his grasp

"Shit!" Yoshiki ran over to try and help Satoshi, but they both failed to rescue Yuka from falling

"YUKA!" Satoshi cried as he saw Yuka falling, still screaming

The earthquake got worse and before Satoshi could fall as well Yoshiki grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the hole

The earthquake ended just as Yukas screams faded away to silence

"Y-Yuka! YUKA!" Satoshi yelled and scrambled out of Yoshiki's grasp and ran over to the pit to see if he could find Yuka

"Hey! Satoshi! Don't do anything rash!" Yoshiki Yelled as he scrambled over to Satoshi who was thinking about jumping in after Yuka

"Yuka! Can you hear me!? If you can, Say something! Anything! Please!" Satoshi Yelled as he tried to not believe Yuka had died

Silence

"Satoshi..."

"PLEASE!" Satoshi Yelled, even louder, He was getting desperate, desperate to find a sign that his sister was alive

But there was just silence Again

Satoshi could not handle the silence a second longer, he had to go down there, even if that meant jumping

But just as he was about to do that  
Two arms restrained him from going down there

"Y-Yoshiki!? What the hell do you think your doing?!" Satoshi Shouted and tried to squirm from Yoshiki's grasp

"Stopping you from killing yourself, you Idiot!" Yoshiki Told Him as he tried to keep him from most likely killing himself

But, Satoshi continued to struggle to get free. "Goddammit! Let go Yoshiki! Yuka is in trouble, she could be hurt!" He shouted

"Satoshi! No one could have survived that fall from this high up! Get a grip on yourself!" Yoshiki tried to reason with him

But their argument was soon cut short when they heard the sound of groaning and heavy footsteps

It was Yoshikazu

Yoshikazu seemed to sense that there were people that were still alive and lifted up that large hammer he carried to kill his victims and charged at Yoshiki and Satoshi

"_Shit! Not this guy again!_" Yoshiki Panicked and Grabbed Satoshi's hand and began dragging Satoshi away from Yoshikazu

"come on Satoshi!" Yoshiki urged and ran a little bit faster, Satoshi not far behind and Yoshikazu's footsteps thundering behind them

And they kept running until they lost Yoshikazu and stopped running and let go of Satoshi's hand to catch his breath

"I…think….we…are far…..enough…" Yoshiki Gasped while trying to steady his heart rate "you..ok?" He then asked Satoshi

He only heard breathless gasps from Him

"Satoshi? H-hey are yo-"

*PUNCH*

"Ow! Jeez man what was that for!?" Yoshiki winced and held the place where Satoshi Punched him

"Goddammit Yoshiki! Why did you stop me from trying to rescue my sister?!" Satoshi Yelled, his pupils dilated due to extreme anger

"What do yo-"

"Are you trying to stop me from protecting her?!" Satoshi Accused Yoshiki

"Hey! Calm down Satoshi! I'm not trying to stop you its just tha-" Yoshiki tried to explain but was cut off by Satoshi

"Not trying to stop me Huh?! Well you did a great job at doing that!" Satoshi bitterly spat, His whole body shaking with rage, he then yelled "Now because of that, I am pretty goddamn sure that that creature that chased us, is now going to to kill her and put her pieces in buckets!"

"Satoshi! Get a grip! No one could have survived that fall! You have to face the reality of the situation! Because yelling at me is NOT going to bring Yuka back!" Yoshiki argued with Satoshi Repeating the same thing he told him minutes ago

"What if it was your sister!? Huh?!" Satoshi shouted "what if it was her?!"

Yoshiki stayed silent on that question and half turned away from Satoshi

"What? Not going to give a answer?" Satoshi hissed bitterly, he was angry beyond belief

But he didn't notice the black smoke rising towards him

"_what if it WAS my sister? Is this how I would turn out? Angry and bitter? Jeez Satoshi,can't he see that I am trying to help him?_" Yoshiki thought in his mind  
but those thoughts were interrupted by Hacking and coughing noises

And they were coming from Satoshi, Yoshiki turned himself towards Satoshi to only find that the Darkening was entering Satoshi and trying to corrupt him and making him turn

"what the..S-Satoshi?" Yoshiki said, confused on the situation that was happening before his eyes

Satoshi Choked and Hacked and Gasped to try and get rid of the smoke that was trying to kill him, it was painful beyond belief and it felt like he was drowning in water "G-GAAAAAAAAH!" Satoshi let out a choking painful Scream as the Darkening continued to corrupt his body

Satoshi collapsed on his knees, too exhausted to hold himself up any longer

"Satoshi! Shit…come on! You can fight this! Its just smoke!" Yoshiki told him and shook him in a effort to make him snap out of it or to help get rid of the darkening, but was failing

"Cough! It…..h..hurts….Cough!" Satoshi Choked painfully as he tried to breathe in air, the pain was getting worse yet still. Satoshi tried to curl up and covered his ears to stop anymore smoke getting in to him, but it was failing and Satoshi was running out of time. Something had to be done fast or Satoshi will die

"_shit! What do I do? Something has to be done or he is going to die_" Yoshiki thought desperately, not know what to do

"_he has lost all meaning to life, that's why the darkening is entering him. It was caused by his sister's death" _A voice echoed from inside of Yoshiki's head

"_What?_" Yoshiki thought In his mind "_whos there? If anyone is there, please help Satoshi_" he didn't care if it was the devil or even Sachiko herself, he just wanted someone to help Satoshi through this pain that the stupid school was causing

"_hmmm….you care a lot about this one and even when the darkening enters him and yet you still try to help, even though it proves to be fruitless"_ the voice in his head said

Satoshi let loose another pained scream, cause by the darkening giving him more agony

"pl….ease -cough- plea…se..le..t…th..is….end -cough-" Satoshi coughed and scratched at his chest in an effort to give himself air.  
"j-ju...st...make...it ...st..op" He was beginning to get dizzy from the lack of air, and he felt his mind beginning to blacken

"_please…just tell me how I can save him!_" Yoshiki yelled in his mind "_I don't care what the price is, just tell me!_"

The voice Giggled

"_you really do care for others, Well lucky for you, It doesn't have a price, he just needs to live for something really. While in here, his purpose was to protect his little sister. but when she died, he lost the purpose of living" the voice explained_

"_so he just needs something else to live for right?_" Yoshiki asked

"_yep, but it can't be just anything at all. It has to be something that will stop most of the darkening from corrupting"_ the voice said

"_Most? What do you mean most?_" Yoshiki asked

"_ill explain later, just help your friend now. Ill speak to you later"_ the voice said and then the link faded

"_wait!_" Yoshiki called out but got no reply

Yoshiki turned his attention back to Satoshi, who was trying his best to hold out against the darkening

"_what would he live for? It has to be something…"_ Yoshiki thought and then something clicked in his head _"but will it work?"_

"w-whats t…the po…int..of living? What i-is my p-purp….ose?" Satoshi gasped as the smoke got thicker, the darkening was beginning to corrupt faster

"Satoshi, Your purpose is to live for Yuka, thats your point of living" Yoshiki told Satoshi who looked up at him with tired eyes

"b-but…*cough* sh-she is….dead" Satoshi said

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you should die too, how would she feel? she would want to protect you as much as you would want to protect her" Yoshiki said

"b-but.." Satoshi started, but was cut off by Yoshiki

"she won't blame you for this. It was an accident, you didn't know that the earthquake was going to come, no one is to blame here" Yoshiki told him and rested a hand on Satoshi's shoulder

"….." Satoshi was silent, but it looked like he understood

But suddenly he started shuddering and the darkening eased away from his body and Satoshi turned away from Yoshiki and threw up over the floor, throwing up smoke and stomach fluids, while gasping as he received air into his strained lungs

Yoshiki just waited for him to finish vomiting, just rubbing his back to sooth him

When Satoshi was done Yoshiki asked if he was ok, and Satoshi just nodded slowly and wiped his mouth

"see? You have a purpose now" Yoshiki told him and Satoshi nodded again, who was still gasping in air,  
but was starting to breathe in much more evenly then before

But then Satoshi started to shake again, Yoshiki thought that there was still a bit of the darkening left in him

But that wasn't the problem, Yoshiki realised the Real problem when he saw water running down Satoshi's face

He was Crying

Satoshi lifted up a arm to try and wipe the tears away but more just replaced them at a faster rate and he let out a quiet and barely audible sob

Yoshiki was not good at comforting people when they were upset, heck if Shinozaki was here she would know what to do.  
But sometimes you just have to flick your pride away when someone you care about is crying, even if you don't know what to do.

Yoshiki edged closer to the crying Satoshi, who was still trying to wipe away his tears, and wrapped his arms around the smaller teen and pulled Satoshi against his Chest in his best effort for comforting, as he was not one to give hugs

Satoshi flinched at first and struggled weakly against the gesture, but then eventully accepted the comforting hug and started whimpering, the shivering got worse and the tears fell at a faster rate, Yoshiki didn't know how much longer it would be until Satoshi broke

"I know this is kind of out of Character for me, but I'm just going to say that its a good idea to let things out before they become a problem" Yoshiki told him

Satoshi's flood gate just then...collapsed... all the pain and sadness that had been bottled up inside of him were now flooding out in uncontrollable sobs. He was just so broken

"I-im so so s-sorry" Satoshi apologized over and over while hot tears streaked down his face "I-I was just s-so stupid!" He then cried while apologizing for all the things that had happened.

"I'm sorry for punching you!"  
"I'm sorry for being a jerk!"  
"I'm sorry yelling at you!"  
"I'm sorry for all the things I said!"

"I am just So So SO sorry!"

Yoshiki just rubbed his back in a effort to sooth him as Satoshi kept apologizing and sobbing

"Just how long have you been trying to keep this in?" Yoshiki asked him after the sobbing had almost faded into hiccups

"…..e-e-ever…since th-that I saw the c-corpses, I tried t-to stay b-brave,For Yuka's sake, for e-everyone else's sake, b-but I...I...I just can't d-do it anymore"  
Satoshi admitted while trying to form words without his voice cracking, but was failing

"you don't have to, if you don't want to" Yoshiki told him and Satoshi looked at him with light brown eyes filled with tears

"b-but I Want to protect e-everyone! And its k-killing me even more the e-ever to know that E-everyone else could be d-dead!" Satoshi sobbed,  
but then after a while, just laughed bitterly and pulled away from the hug

"heh..just look at me..you should be g-going to find Shinozaki, not sitting around t-trying to comfort me" Satoshi said trying again to wipe the tears away.  
But still more replaced them...  
"I am such a crybaby Yoshiki…" He whispered as his voice cracked again

"everyone has to cry sometimes Satoshi and hell, if I was in your shoes, I would break down too" Yoshiki admitted not trying to think of what might of happened to him if his sister had died in here as well  
"everyone may have a time where keeping up a strong front doesn't work anymore" Yoshiki then said to Satoshi, even though it seemed out of character for him.

Satoshi's body shivered as a fresh wave of tears came.  
He was just so so tired of all of this, he just wanted to curl up and go to sleep and just wake up from this nightmare.  
He gave tired and shaky breaths and sobs

Just so so so tired of everything

Yoshiki edged closer once again and gently pulled Satoshi into his lap so that the boys cheek was resting against the taller Boys chest and hugged him carefully,and Satoshi didn't pull away from this one,but instead, just burrowed deeper against Yoshiki and clutched the black school jacket Yoshiki wore tightly. Its was as if he was trying to feel safe against the horror of everything outside

"I….I just want to see…..Yuka…..again" Satoshi mumbled as he felt himself slipping into a peaceful darkness

"I know Satoshi, i know you do..." Yoshiki whispered to him and stroked Satoshi's brown hair in an effort to comfort him

But Having finally reached his limit, Satoshi slipped into a restless but peaceful sleep

"Satoshi?" Yoshiki shook him but soon found out he was asleep

"_Damn__.. must of finally exhausted himself, I can't blame him really_" Yoshiki thought as he moved Satoshi in a more comfy position

"_well him just laying here is not a great idea, ill see if we can still cross the board" _Yoshiki thought in his mind and lifted him up,hooking one of his arms under Satoshi's legs and the other supporting Satoshi's back with his head still laying against his chest

When Yoshiki lifted Satoshi up. He was surprised by how light he was "_does Satoshi eat anything? because he is REALLY light_" Yoshiki thought and began walk in the direction of the crossing

The board was still there and still in place so it was easy for Yoshiki to cross to the other side, and it also looked like there was no danger aswell

Satoshi mumbled in his sleep and Yoshiki thought the best idea was to take him to the Infirmary, where at least Satoshi could get some rest, because that place did have beds.

Yoshiki didn't have any other ideas so he went in the direction of the infirmary, still carrying Satoshi

**First Corpse party fanfic! Yeah I had this idea in my head for a while now and I thought "why not I need to get this out of my head"**

**Its not going to be a oneshot, there are going to be more to this so stay tuned for more :3**

**Reviews are welcomed, hate comments are not.**

**Anyway Aqua out!**


	2. Slipping through the cracks

The door of the infirmary opened and Yoshiki walked in with a sleeping Satoshi still in his arms.

Yoshiki checked for any signs of ghosts or anyone who had already been taken by the school, before walking over to the bed and placed Satoshi on it carefully, trying not to wake him up as the bed creaked under both his and Satoshi's weight.

Satoshi flinched in his sleep after feeling himself being placed down, but soon went backed to sleep

Yoshiki touched the side of Satoshi's face, which were streaked with drying tears

"_is there something I can wipe his face with?_" Yoshiki thought as he look around the room for a cloth or something to wipe the tears marks away, there didn't seem to be one though

"_looking for something?"_

Yoshiki spun around and saw a ghost of an 18 year old girl, with a ponytail sticking out of the side of her head. Her eye was missing and it had a soup like look to it, she was also wearing a long purple shirt and jean shorts that were covered in blood

"y-you..your the one who…" Yoshiki stammered trying to form words

"_yep! Hehe! It looks like your friend hasn't turned, so it looks like it worked!" _The ghost giggled

"yeah….thanks for that, Your advice did work" Yoshiki thanked the ghost

"_its alright,I didn't want the same thing that happened to me, happen to you" _The ghost smiled and it seemed there was a hint of sadness in her smile

"you…lost someone?" Yoshiki asked the ghost girl

"_yes, she was my friend, but was corrupted by the darkening. There was no choice left, but to defend myself I'm afraid" _the girl grimly said, her bubbly attitude fading

"oh…I see…I am sorry to hear that.." Yoshiki Apologized

"_but its nice to see that finally, the darkening hasn't taken someone" _ the ghost said

"yeah….wait…before when you told me how to save Satoshi, you mentioned that it would only get rid of most the Darkening. Why most?" Yoshiki asked the ghost girl

"_well, once the darkening enters you, it's hard to get rid of, and if you even have a tiny bit left in yourself, it would multiply like blood cells and come back" _the ghost grimly answered

"it still would come back?..." Yoshiki was shocked, even after saving Satoshi from the darkening, it would still come back?

"_well not straight away, It would be a while before it happens, but if he stays in here too long, yes it would come back" _The ghost girl said _"but I am sure you will find a way to escape before that happens" _the ghost girl added

"i…..see, but still thank you..." Yoshiki said to the ghost girl

"_its Alice, my name was Alice and I already know your name, Yoshiki" _The ghost girl smiled

"huh? H-how do you know my name?" Yoshiki asked, a little confused about all this

"_wellll~ let's just say when I was in your mind, I kind of took the liberty of looking at your thoughts" _Alice Giggled _"you have weird thoughts I have to say! Hehehe~"_

"EH? Who gave you permission?" Yoshiki asked the still giggling Alice

"_hehehehe~ I did!" _Alice laughed

Yoshiki mentally facepalmed himself wondering if she was this silly when she was still alive

"_oh would you look at the time, sorry Yoshiki but I can't keep this form up forever." _ Alice told Yoshiki as her spirit form began to waver and fade

"what? Can't you keep up a spirit form? But your-" Yoshiki asked

"_Dead, yes I know, but I have no idea why it happens"_ Alice admitted _"I can only hold a spirit form for so long before I vanish, but don't worry! I'll be back soon, those restrictions don't keep me down for too long" _Alice assured before slowly vanishing into blue smoke

"_oh, one more thing Yoshiki, Don't leave Satoshi alone, or the darkening might come back even faster and…..He might get possessed, seeing as he is still in this weakened state unfortunately" _Alice said before completely vanishing, and leaving Yoshiki alone inside the Infirmary.

Yoshiki sighed, seeing as there was nothing else to do and walked over to the bed Satoshi was sleeping on and sat on the end of it, just waiting to see if Satoshi was going to wake up eventually

Time went past and Satoshi was still yet to wake up and Yoshiki was tempted to wake him up, but pushed that thought aside when there was a strangled cry echoing outside of the infirmary and in the hallway

"_?! Who was that? Maybe i should go see if they need help, but what if Satoshi wakes up?_" Yoshiki was having trouble deciding whether to wait until Satoshi wakes up, or go in the direction of where the scream was

Eventully, Yoshiki thought that it was best to leave Satoshi in here for now despite the risk, because the Scream was in the direction that was not too far from the infirmary, well Yoshiki hoped it was

Yoshiki found himself being led upstairs after seeing a wisp of blue smoke go upstair, and went to follow it and it stopped at the Girls lavatory, where he heard begging inside.

"p-please! D-don't do this! S-stop! W-what are you doing!? Who are you?!"

Yoshiki sped into the room to see two girls struggling, one girl was trying to hang the other girl, who was struggling, was trying to escape

The first girl kicked the bucket out from under the other girls feet and the second girl felt gravity affect her as the rope tightened around her neck, cutting off her air passage

The first girl disappeared leaving Yoshiki and the strangling girl in the lavatory

Yoshiki sped over to the stall to help the girl not die by picking the bucket back up and placing it under her feet allowing for her to stand up and breathe again, before reaching up and untying the knot suspending her to the roof beam

When the girl was safely out of harm's way, Yoshiki told her to breathe in and out deeply, so she could replenish any oxygen that was cut off.

The girl seemed to be fine, though just visibly shaken to the core

"are you ok?" Yoshiki asked her

"uh huh….thank you…" The girl thanked Yoshiki and was back to breathing normally

"why was that person trying to hang you?" Yoshiki asked her

"I don't know her….that girl knocked me out and I woke when she was trying to hang me" the Girl told Yoshiki

"so you don't know her at all?" Yoshiki asked her

"no…do you?" The girl asked him

"no, I didn't recognize them at all" Yoshiki shook his head "I am Yoshiki by the way, if you wanted to know"

"I'm Kairi" The girl introduced herself "I'm still looking for friend, who was also trapped in here with me and a couple of other people that were brought here to after we preformed the Charm, I am still looking for people though but, somehow, I still wish that this was just a Nightmare still…." Kairi sadly said

"yeah, I know what you mean, of the 9 people who came here with me, 3 are in different spaces, two are missing and 2 more are dead" Yoshiki grimly answered "The first one was a friend, killed by two of the child ghosts from getting smashed into a wall and the other was my Best friends little sister, she fell off a platform during an earthquake" Yoshiki explained to Kairi

"Oh my god….9 people were also bought here as well as you? That's a lot of people in danger" Kairi admitted, she was shocked by the number of lives that were bought here in a single charm

"Yeah, don't remind me of that fact, and then there is that darkening that possesses you and makes you lose state of your mind. Satoshi was nearly consumed by it after his sister's death" Yoshiki said, but was wondering why he was telling this all to a stranger, maybe the stress was finally getting to him?

"is he still alive? I mean…your friend" Kairi asked concerned, and drew her knees up to her chest. (A/N Yes they are sitting on the ground, just so you know)

"yeah, he is fine, just not so well mentally, he broke down afterwards" Yoshiki Replied to Kairi "I took him to the infirmary, where he is recovering now" Yoshiki then said "and I should maybe head back to check on him to see if he has woken up" Yoshiki said that and got up from the floor and headed to the door, only to be followed by Kairi

"is it ok if I Stay with you?" Kairi asked, unsure on what the answer will be "I'll try to help in any way I can!" Kairi then said, determined not to be a burden

"….Alright….you can stay, just don't try and get in the way ok?" Yoshiki sighed in which Kairi cheered "come on then, I don't want to leave Satoshi alone for too long" Yoshiki then said and started to walk to the stairs, while Kairi followed

"oooh~ you must care a lot about him huh? Like you have a crush or something! Tehehe~" Kairi Giggled, and that commented made Yoshiki's cheeks turn pink a little "I-its not like that! He's just my friend" Yoshiki Stammered a bit

"BEST friend you mean~" Kairi laughed again

"_she is just as bad as Seiko. If Seiko were here, those two would get along a LOT" _Yoshiki thought in his mind

They had finally reached the infirmary, but Yoshiki felt something was off, and told Kairi to wait there and Yoshiki went inside and found good news and bad news

The good news was that Satoshi was awake and had left the bed

The bad news however

Satoshi was now holding a pair of scissors

when he had immediately noticed Yoshiki had come back, He held the scissors in front of him and was going to attack Yoshiki if he got too close

He had the look of Insanity written in his eyes, which were now dilated like before when he was angry and he was shaking like a leaf

Like a wilted leaf that would easily break if Yoshiki touched him

"_shit…he must of woken up when I left and freaked out when he couldn't find me, and now he is like this. I need to calm him down, and without any blood being spilt would be preferable"_ Yoshiki thought in his head and took a step closer to Satoshi

"S-Stay back!" Satoshi warned Yoshiki and held the scissors tighter his grasp

"Satoshi…calm down, it's just me, I am not going to hurt you, ok?" Yoshiki said and raised his hands to show Satoshi that he wasn't going to hurt him. Satoshi didn't listen

Kairi Watched from the door as this all played out

"Satoshi, Put the scissors down, there is no danger at the moment" Yoshiki said trying to put a calming tone in his voice and took another step closer

This only made Satoshi tighten his grip until his knuckles turned white and backed away from Yoshiki

"Satoshi, what happened? What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked Him

"Y-your dead, everyone is dead, everyone who came here is a part of this corpse party now" Satoshi laughed a bit, Clearly he was not thinking rationally anymore, he was going by instinct alone now and his sanity was slipping "e-everyone is gone, Everyone is dead!" Satoshi screamed

"what are you talking about Satoshi? No one has died now. Just put the scissors down" Yoshiki took a few steps closer and Satoshi backed away once more and his back bumped into the wall, he now started panicking

"No! Stay away! Stay away! JUST STAY AWAY!" Satoshi screamed and tried to stab Yoshiki with the scissors, but Yoshiki grabbed both of Satoshi's arms and pinned them above his head. Satoshi cried out in fear and struggled to get free. Worried Gray eyes meeting Insane Dilated Brown ones

Yoshiki payed no attention to the yells to let go from Satoshi and managed to wrestle the scissors out of his hand and then threw them away, out of his reach

"Satoshi, just calm the hell down!, I am sorry for leaving you alone and freaking you out, But no one is dead, so just calm down!" Yoshiki said and loosened his grip on Satoshi's arms, enough to let them down, but still held a firm grip on both of them, in case Satoshi tried something stupid

"…ok….." Satoshi spoke finally as his mind slowly pieced back together

"good, we should get a move on, we shouldn't stay in one place for too long" Yoshiki told Satoshi and finally released the grip on Satoshi's arms, letting them drop to his sides, and started walking towards the door

"….Yoshiki?" Satoshi mumbled

"Hm? What Is it Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked and turned around to face Satoshi

But was caught by surprised when Satoshi hugged him

"hey, Satoshi?" Yoshiki asked, as his cheeks turned red

"Yoshiki, please… promise me that you don't leave me alone again" Satoshi mumbled into his chest, but it sounded as if he was on the verge tears again

"_Satoshi…_" Yoshiki thought "Don't worry you idiot, I won't" he then said and wrapped his arms around Satoshi "_I will never, ever leave you by yourself again. I will promise you that I will never leave you alone again_" Yoshiki thought in his mind

Kairi just waited at the door, smiling as the two boys finally had worked things out

***gets slapped by fangirls for the OOCness of Everyone* Goddammit Yoshiki! Why is your character so hard to work with!? D: and yeah...a little bit of a sanity slip from Satoshi, there will be more like that **

**Yes another chapter, hope this turns out to be as good as the first chapter**

**And it turns out that this story is my most popular story in my list =w=; I gave someone feels from this…**

**Also if you want to know what Kairi looks like she has hot pink hair that's up to her shoulders, Light blue eyes, wears a orange off shoulder shirt with a blue singlet underneath and a blue skirt**

**Oh and I don't own corpse party, team grisgris does**

**Reviews please? No hate comments please DX I am just a person who likes yaoi, and has a bad habit of thinking of ideas like this DX**

**Anyway Aqua out!**


	3. Falling through the depths

"Yoshiki?"

"Yeah Kairi?" Yoshiki Answered

"Satoshi has been really quiet ever since we left the infirmary…." Kairi told Yoshiki and looked at Satoshi who was lagging behind other two "can you talk to him?" Kairi asked Yoshiki

"He probably has a lot on his mind, regarding all the stuff that has happened" Yoshiki told Kairi

" but pleeease can you talk to him? Your probably worried about him too" Kairi pleaded and gave Yoshiki the puppy dog eye look

"-sigh- alright, I will go talk to him so you can stop worrying" Yoshiki told Kairi, but then thought in his mind "_I guess Kairi is right though, I am worried about Satoshi_"

Yoshiki then went over to Satoshi, who was still lagging behind

"you ok Satoshi? Kairi is getting worried about you" Yoshiki told Satoshi "_and she is not the only one who_ _is worried" _Yoshiki then thought but kept it to himself "what's going on?" Yoshiki then asked him

Satoshi mumbled a barely audible "nothing" that Yoshiki had to strain his ears to hear, but that wasn't even enough to fool Yoshiki.

"come on, Compared to all the stuff you have been through. I could not just leave it at "nothing" at the moment" Yoshiki said and crossed his arms

"its….nothing" Satoshi answered, but his voice sounded scratchy, weak and dry

"do you need something?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi

Satoshi was quiet but just nodded his head

"do you need to take a break?" Yoshiki asked, but Satoshi shook his head

"do you feel sick?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi, Again Satoshi shook his head

"does your throat hurt?" Yoshiki asked and this time Satoshi nodded his head, slowly

"do you need something to drink?" Yoshiki asked him once more and Satoshi didn't move his head, but instead looked down on the ground, but he eventually nodded his head slowly, but looked ashamed with himself, because he knew the place they were in didn't have water

They were both quiet, before Yoshiki grabbed Satoshi's hand and started dragging him along

"Y-Yoshiki?" Satoshi rasped, before adding "where are we going?"

"To get you a drink" Yoshiki bluntly said and ignored more of Satoshi protests

Kairi then just followed, hoping that Yoshiki had an idea to help Satoshi

After trudging through the dark abandoned school halls, the trio finally nearly reached the pool complex area.

"It's going to be rainwater, but I guess it's better than nothing really" Yoshiki told Satoshi

When they all went outside, Yoshiki was surprised by a sight

The pool had seemed to have filled right back up, like the rain had done it by itself

"_how did this happen?, I am sure I turned off the pump!" _Yoshiki mentally thought and began to think That Sachiko is just messing with them for just the sake of her amusement

"Kairi? Can you please look after Satoshi, I just need to go check something" Yoshiki told Kairi

"uh…sure Yoshiki…" Kairi said, confused

"W-where are you going Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked shakly

"Just wait here Satoshi, I won't be long at all" Yoshiki told Satoshi, who nodded after Yoshiki told him

Then Yoshiki headed to the pump room

**CorpsepartyCorpsepartyCorpse partyCorpsepartyCorpseparty**

"_That pump was defiantly turned off, I turned it off!_" Yoshiki thought and tried turning it back off. No good though, it didn't budge

"_-sigh- I guess I should get back to Satoshi_" Yoshiki thought and headed back

When Yoshiki was heading back, he saw that Satoshi was staring intently into the deep pool

"_Satoshi? What is he trying to do?_" Yoshiki thought

Then Satoshi turned his head and just stared at Yoshiki. Satoshi's eyes frightened Yoshiki, They were just so dull…..dull like he was already dead or had been taken by the darkening already

They both stared at each other for a while before Satoshi, fell into the deep pool and sunk beneath the grimy surface

"S-Satoshi!?" Yoshiki said as he took a moment to process all of this, before and running over to the pool edge where Satoshi fell in, and jumped in after Satoshi

Yoshiki could barely see in the murky water and the water stung his eyes, but he had to find Satoshi, He just had to be somewhere.

But then Yoshiki caught sight of someone in the water that wasn't a corpse, but it was Satoshi

Yoshiki grabbed Satoshi's limp body and pulled themselves both above water and Yoshiki dragged him back onto solid ground, but Yoshiki still picked up Satoshi and rushed back inside, out of the rain, carrying a half drowned Satoshi

**CorpsepartyCorpsepartyCorpse partyCorpsepartyCorpseparty**

"Yoshiki? What happened to Satoshi?!" a Worried Kairi asked as she came through the entrance to school hallway

"h-he fell into the pool, he is not breathing at all" Yoshiki said and layed Satoshi on the floor

"h-he is going to need CPR!" Kairi told Yoshiki, while trying to stay really calm as possible and not freak out

"Yeah I gathered that, something like this happened before with another classmate I was, She survived though" Yoshiki said and placed both hands on Satoshi's chest and began pressing it in quick short bursts as a odd sense of Déjà vu washed over him.

After 30 presses on Satoshi's chest, Yoshiki connected his lips with Satoshi's and tried to breathe air back into Satoshi. This repeated thoroughly, but Satoshi still remained still

"_come on Satoshi, don't you dare die like this!_" Yoshiki thought "_You better not be giving up already!_" and connected his mouth against Satoshi once more

Just then, Yoshiki felt water splash in his own mouth and he pulled his mouth away from Satoshi, who had rolled over and was now throwing up all the grimy water that he had swallowed

"_oh thank god…he is ok_" Yoshiki thought and finally relaxed a bit, but didn't relax fully knowing Satoshi is still not out of the woods yet

"Y-Y-Yoshiki?" Satoshi gasped and struggled to sit up while Yoshiki helped him. Yoshiki noticed that Satoshi was shivering a lot, and Yoshiki hoped it was just from the cold. But hugged Satoshi just to calm him down, because Satoshi had received a huge shock after nearly drowning

"Hey, its fine now. Your safe…everything is alright…" Yoshiki Comforted Satoshi and stroked his head

"Kairi…where were you anyway!?" Yoshiki asked, almost shouting, but not loud enough to frighten Satoshi. Yoshiki was annoyed at Kairi for just leaving Satoshi all by himself, when he is in the condition!

"I heard someone out in the hallways, someone calling for someone else, I went to go see who it was. I didn't know that Satoshi was going to nearly drown… I am so so very sorry!" Kairi apologised

"-sigh- please….just don't do that again Kairi, this is already the third time I have nearly lost Satoshi, ok?" Yoshiki told Kairi, who nodded quickly, not wanting something like this to happen again

"Yoshiki?" Satoshi asked, which startled Yoshiki for a moment before Yoshiki replied "Yeah? what is it Satoshi?"

"c-can we leave here? This area?" Satoshi asked, it sounded almost like he was begging

"oh..sure Satoshi, Do you need help getting up?" Yoshiki Asked Satoshi, who shook his head stubbornly, but Yoshiki still got up first and heaved Satoshi up, supporting him around the waist.

They manage to walk a few steps forward before Satoshi completely collapsed on the ground again, Dragging Yoshiki down with him and Satoshi landed on top of him

"oof!" Yoshiki winced as he felt himself hit the ground and the breath was forced out of him as Satoshi unceremoniously landed on top of him

"Are you two alright? Is something wrong with Satoshi?"" Kairi freaked out

"y-yeah I am ok" Yoshiki answered Kairi "are you ok Satoshi? What happened?" Yoshiki then turned his attention to Satoshi, who was laying on Yoshiki's chest still

"Y-yoshiki? I-I can't feel my legs Yoshiki.." Satoshi stuttered and tried to get off Yoshiki, but that was going to be a little tricky seeing as Satoshi couldn't move his legs at all

"what do you mean you can't feel your legs?" Yoshiki asked him and moved Satoshi so both of them could get up

"they feel numb.." Satoshi said and tried to move his legs, But they refused to move

Yoshiki moved Satoshi's legs so that they were lying straight on the floor. Yoshiki then pinched satoshi's legs "do you feel anything there?" Yoshiki asked Satoshi who shook his head

Yoshiki continued pinching Satoshi's legs until Yoshiki knew that Satoshi's legs were unusable for walking

"w-what do we do now Yoshiki?" Satoshi whimpered and pulled his legs up

"Yoshiki could carry you!" Kairi piped up and both of the boys turned red

"i-its ok Yoshiki! Maybe we could find something else to help me.." Satoshi told Yoshiki

Yoshiki however went with Kairi's idea "put your arms around my neck Satoshi, ill lift you up" Yoshiki ordered Satoshi, In which Satoshi obeyed and wrapped his arms around Yoshiki's neck while Yoshiki heaved him up in a piggy back carry

"well..at least now you can have a break, and I can keep an eye on you" Yoshiki told Satoshi, who's cheeks were dusted a rosy pink. Satoshi grunted an answer but then added "aren't I heavy?"

Yoshiki shook his head "believe me, you barely weigh anything Satoshi" Yoshiki told him

"oh.." Satoshi sighed

"are we leaving or what Yoshiki?" Kairi asked while waiting at the door

"Jeez, we're coming! Hold on!" Yoshiki grumbled and followed Kairi out the door and began walking through the hallway

"were you wanting to spend more time with Satoshi, Yoshiki?~" Kairi teased Both of the boys and Satoshi's cheeks burned red again

"-sigh- are you always this annoying?" Yoshiki asked Kairi, who was giggling

"its ok Yoshiki, Its also nice to have more company. You know that saying "the more the merrier?" Satoshi told Yoshiki

"yeah I know it, but I don't know why Kairi has to remind me of Seiko, who herself is oh so merry" Yoshiki Groaned

"yeah, I hope Naomi and Seiko and everyone else is ok…" Satoshi said, trailing off at the end

"Yeah…I hope everyone is alright too Satoshi…." Yoshiki murmured also think the same thing as Satoshi, but one thing bothered him

It was Satoshi's eyes

When Yoshiki brought Satoshi back and He saw Satoshi's eyes….

They were as dull as before when Satoshi fell into the pool

And so the question that is bothering Yoshiki

"_did Satoshi…try to kill himself on purpose?_"

**I was supposed to finish this on the weekend, but I ran out of time =_=;;  
Yeah this chapter was shorter than the others because frankly, I couldn't think of anything else XD**

**I appreciate the reviews I received for this story, thank you! ^^**

**But also I would like to mention that I don't own Kairi nor Alice, they belong to someone else**

**And so what do you think is going on with Satoshi? Was he possessed? Or was he trying to kill himself?  
Tell me your thoughts!**

**Reviews would be nice, Hate comments would not**

**Anyway this is Aqua signing off, Peace out!**


End file.
